


Lay Me Down

by Selithiel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik has down time with his favorite creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here - jumps right into the fucking. Mentions of blood. Join me in the dumpster friends.

No other gave him this feeling. No other made him so utterly _secure_.

Ruvik had removed the apron which his Keeper wore and had left it in a pile with his pants. He sat straddling his Keeper’s lap in only his hooded cloak. He could feel the large bulge of the Keeper’s cock against his ass while he sat there and yet still he took his time. He ran his hand down the cloth that covered the other male’s chest before letting a small smile play across his lips. “Such patience,” Ruvik murmured.

Of course he was patient. The Keeper was his. His protector. His safety. His pleasure.

Ruvik reached behind him to lazily stroke his hand along the ever prominent bulge that eagerly waited to be freed. The twitch he felt widened his smile. “I suppose I should give us both what we want…” Ruvik took a moment to unzip his partner’s clothing before lifting himself to his knees. Even on his knees he could feel the wet tip of the others cock against his ass. Ruvik grasped the thick shaft behind him while angling his back before sliding the cock between his cheeks. He wiped the wet tip against his entrance only to feel more pre-cum dribble out of the Keeper. With a soft hum Ruvik released his Keeper’s cock and slipped two pre-cum covered fingers into himself. He bit his scarred lower lip for a moment as he spread his fingers about to get that pre-cum nice and spread around inside of himself. He could feel his partner twitch again with anticipation, and now that he as sufficiently prepared himself he took the others cock in hand once more before guiding it back to his hole.

Ruvik pushed his hips back and felt the head of the Keeper’s cock stretching that tight ring of muscle before it slipped inside. Ruvik looked down to see the Keeper’s gloved hands gripping his thighs firmly. He could see the strain in his partner’s arms and knew full well that he was wanting to take control, but that he wouldn’t. At least not until Ruvik wanted him to.

With a slow roll of his hips Ruvik began to move along the flesh inside of him. He could _feel_. His burns had left his skin mostly senseless, but inside – that was where he could feel each and every little throb of his Keeper’s engorged cock. It filled and stretched him to a point that bordered being almost too painful, but as it was right now it was simply sublime. It didn’t take Ruvik long to pick up a steady rhythm, and in moments he was bouncing up and down along that throbbing cock like it was the only thing in the world. “I… Imagine if… there were two of you,” Ruvik whined, his pitch growing higher as he took the entirety of his Keeper’s cock into him.

The Keeper’s gloved fingers dug hard into Ruvik’s skin at the notion, and his action was emphasized with a hard thrust into his master.

Ruvik gasped as a shudder ran through him. “Possessive even… if it means sharing with yourself?” Ruvik taunted between the rapid breaths he was taking.

The words achieved their desired effect when the Keeper suddenly rolled onto Ruvik in a fluid yet forceful motion. He planted his hands on either side of his master and began to pound into him at a pace that was certain to make the significantly smaller male scream. He moved one hand down to firmly grip Ruvik’s shoulder in order to keep him in place as each thrust threatened to scoot him across the floor.

Ruvik’s back arched as he did his best to hook his legs around the width of his muscular partner whilst crying out between his attempts to keep breathing. He was certain he was bleeding by now, but in truth it likely helped him accommodate the Keeper’s merciless pounding all the more.

The sound of flesh slapping together was easily drowned out by the chorus of moans and cries that left Ruvik’s throat with each thrust that the Keeper made into him. The Keeper tightened his grip on Ruvik’s shoulder painfully so as he slammed in as deep as he could just as he released inside him. His hips jerked against the smaller frame while he filled him with the sticky cum that spurted from his cock.

Another whine escaped Ruvik’s lips as the wet warmth of his Keeper’s seed filled him and gushed from his entrance as those last thrusts were pushed in. He bit tightly on his lip and arched his back as his brow furrowed only for his body to go lax as he finished his own climax a moment later. He shuddered as he lay beneath the Keeper with his own cum having splattered over himself as well as his partner. For a moment there was only the sound of his panting as the Keeper slowly pulled from Ruvik and sat beside him.

Having caught his breath, for the most part, Ruvik rolled onto his side and looked over his partner. He could feel the contents of his ass leaking from him judging from how slippery his thighs were. He wrapped his arms around his Keeper’s thigh before resting his cheek against his leg. He kept quiet, and when he felt his partner’s large hand come to rest on his shoulder he allowed his eyes to close in hopes of welcoming rest.


End file.
